Heath's Story
by AvalonCode
Summary: Heath's backstory, includes Lauca, Gustav, Tia, Yumil, Duran, Dorothean, Xenonbart, Valdo and others. Set 9 years before the game, just after Heath won the tournament. Fit's into the actual story !
1. Lauca of the flying axe

"You stay with Lauca, Lauca will make you better." Lauca said to a very tall Soldier, clad in the armor of the Waisen Empire - Lauca herself was a short cat girl, doning her own armor and carrying a large axe which by her size, you'd expect her not to be able to hold let alone use. Heath shook his head roughly, sweeping his long hair behind his head and tying it with a leather cord. Blood fell down his arm from a wound on his shoulder, the blow dealt by a soldier from the Morian empire. The Waisen and Kaleilan people were fighting together, as allies against the Morian who had dared to invade the land the Waisen and Kaleilan people shared, on their continent.

"Lauca, is it? I'm perfectly fine.. my wounds are just scratches." He told the cat-girl, a little mad that she had pulled him from battle. Lauca raised a hand and smacked him in the face, a gentle yet shocking smack. She was treating him like he was a naughty child, and it worked. "You'll listen to Lauca and let Lauca work!" She said. He made a low growling sound in the back of his throat, but permitted her to work on his bloody arm. She made quick work of cleaning it in the tiny stream by Wargliss fortress - and binding it to staunch the flow. Once she was done, Heath clambered to his feet, replaced his armor and hefted his sword in his hand, he didn't like using weapons but he had to because he had vowed never to use his secret techniques ever again - his formless, yet infinite fist fighting. He'd already revealed his power a year ago in the tournament in Rhoan and the masters of the other schools had relentlessly followed him since.. Especially master Gustav of the twin blades.

Speak of the devil. There he stood without armor at the entrance of the fortress, holding his two swords Aloft.. Staring Heath down. Heath wanted this guy to quit stalking him - he wanted, to be left alone to fight, alone. ".. Heath, so we meet again." Gustav said with a sly smile. He had red hair with flecks of gray beginning to show, a stubble covered face and a silver earring in one ear. Heath sighed, sliding his sword into his sheath and shaking his head.

"You make it sound like a coincidence." He said, walking past Gustav - shoulder bumping him on the way. Gustav, made no attempt to stop him.. but instead, smiled behind his back. "I wouldn't be following you if you stopped running from me, but we know why you run.. Heath, because you have something to hide and nothing to prove." He said. Heath, managed to ignore him by clicking the visor of his helmet over his eyes - as he made a made dash for battle. Gustav watched him go, shaking his head. He was the only reason he still went to war, he was still trying to track him down.. but next time would be his last battle and the last time he'd see Heath as a soldier - after next time, He'd go back to teaching the towns people.. and perhaps his clumsy young son, Duran, how to fight.

Lauca chased after Heath on her stumpy legs, intent on going back to battle now - mainly, to make sure he didn't tire his arm out again. Luckily, it was nearing the end of the fight and the Morian empire was almost driven from the land, either that or they were dead. "Wait for Lauca!" Lauca called, twirling her axe with surprising ease in her hands, now covered with Heath's blood. "Lauca is little, with little legs!" She laughed, launching herself into the crowd of swords, people and armor. She ended up back to back with Heath - or because of her height, Back to Legs. Her height was an advantage, she was flexible and she made a smaller target, and an unsuspecting one.

She fought, like an angry dog - her movements quick and vicious, sharp and annoying.. She liked to aim for the legs, and at one point she amputated her opponent.. She even _apologized_ which Heath marvelled at. He hadn't met anyone like her before, in any way. She had talents to rival Rudrud's! Speaking of which, Heath watched her go as she used the flying hammer technique to soar across the battlefield, mowing down those who didn't have time to jump out of the way. Heath couldn't believe it, he was laughing - perhaps at how comical it was to see little Lauca flying on a giant Axe like a witch on a broom from the old world fairy tales.

It wasn't long before the battle drew to a close, and the Waisen forces rejoiced with their Allies. It was decided that the Waisen forces would venture to Rhoan for a spontaneous festival and feast. Heath was hesitant - he hadn't been in Rhoan since the tournament.. Would he be recognized? he hoped not.. But he couldn't refuse, that would be quite rude.


	2. The chosen one

**By the way, Fro is the old Mayor of Rhoan in this story :]**

"Citizens of Kaeleila and Waisen! We welcome you to this wonderful feast, in recognition of the defeat of the Morian empire!" Rhoan's Mayor, Fromalion said to the crowd. He stood on a wooden box, so that he could see over the banister of the balcony on which he perched - high above the town square, his hands raised. His people screamed out and applauded at his valiant speech - and the party, began. Fromalion wandered away to speak to a very young Prince Valdo, Xenonbart and his 10 year old daughter, Dorothea - who never strayed from his side and hadn't since her mother passed. She was gazing up at Valdo with awe filled eyes, much like a girl with her first crush. Uh oh.

Children darted around, a girl in a red jacket was running along with her bother in one of deep green, chasing after a boy with a battered hat on his head and carrying a wooden sword. They were making growling noises, and the boy seemed absolutely terrified. "DADDY!" he squealed, running straight for master Gustav. He clung to the man's legs, but was shaken off and sent back to face the 'monsters' - much to Heath's amusement.

A boy with bright blue hair trailed the 'monsters' - looking very curious.. as if he wanted to join the play. But he hung back, sticking close to his parents, one - a Kaeleilan diplomat. Heath felt awkward, he didn't know what to do - until, the girl in the red coat rammed straight into his shielded metal knee's, falling back onto her bottom with a wail. Heath smiled and knelt down, helping her stand on her feet. Already her tears were gone - lost with her pain.

"What's your name?" Heath asked her. She gave him a bemused smile before answering. "Tia".

"Tia. One day, you'll need to be the hero and not the monster. Be nicer to that boy, cause he's just gonna grow up scared if you keep scaring him" Heath told her. She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "Duran is a scardey goblin! A SCARDEY GOBLIN!" She yelled the last three words in Duran's direction, who was cowering by a woman's long purple cloak. When she moved, he squeaked and jumped to hide behind a bush.

"That's not nice." Heath told her, scowling. Just then, the boy in the green coat smacked at Heath, trying to shove him away. "Leave my sister alone! She can be monsters to anyone!" he cried - waving his arms in Heath's face. The whole thing was very amusing. "And what's your name?" Heath asked him - but his sister answered for him.

"Yumil! Yumeeeeal!" She giggled wildly. Heath raised an eyebrow and watched the two take off, chasing after a squealing Duran who was soon joined by Dorothea, squealing in a lower pitch. Lauca, moved to Heath's side and held out some sort of large meat item. Heath took it and gave a grudging thanks.

"It's Harpy Leg." She informed him, tearing at the meat she held.


End file.
